


[Podfic] Five Lies John Told (And Then A Whole Lotta Truth)

by aphelant



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anaphylaxis, Audio Format: Streaming, Coma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/pseuds/aphelant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man, he had to give up bullshitting like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Lies John Told (And Then A Whole Lotta Truth)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Lies John Told (And Then A Whole Lotta Truth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555381) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Cover Art provided by Lim.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/fivelies.zip) | **Size:** 24 MB | **Duration:** 26:15
  * [Podbook](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/fivelies.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 12.4 MB | **Duration:** 26:15

  
---|---


End file.
